Just One Night
by Julian Sidhe
Summary: Crim-x-Sora smut. Nothing else. And no, Sora is not a 10 year old in my fic, thankyouverymuch. It's cute and funnyish. PWP completely, please read author's note, btw. xoxo~ The lovely Julian Sidhe.


****

Just One Night.

__

By: Julian Sidhe.

**A/N: Please read this…. **I do not agree with any of the ideas being represented in this fic. Ie: Going off to fuck someone you met online or casual sex like this. It's dangerous. It really is, especially since HIV is such a big deal nowadays. Always use protection and before having sex get yourselves checked out. It really isn't a waste of time etc. *sighs* Ps: If you're having M/M sex, make sure you use lube WITHOUT N-9, it kind of eats away at the latex. Learned that In Queer Beans. ^_^

Sorry about that, I wanted to get that out of the way before you all took a read, since there are very easily influenced people out there. This story was written for fun and it involves two male characters and people (parts take place offline) having sex with one another, in a random, almost prostitution-like manner. I do not own either/any of these characters mentioned and am not making any money off of this. I just thought I'd introduce smut into the .hack//sign category. ^_^ *blows air kisses* 

Um….I just learned about Sora IRL….and well…..okay……*growls* Well, I'm not changing my version, I portray him not as that and shota-cons are icky and all but he's not a shota here. Though he is portrayed as slightly immature. :p 

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (except the offline personas perhaps since I made them up, not having seen the entire series yet.) As just noted, I've only seen up to the episode titled "The Eve". And I am a HUGE Tsukasa fan. Male, Female, Tsu-chan is cute either or, by the way. I love Sora too, he's deliciously evil. And Crim is that great, all around good guy. ^__^ So, onto the fun. Flames are not overly appreciated and will be made fun of to no avail. Julian Sidhe is my really evil persona. ^__^

Most likely the 1st ever Crim-x-Sora Yaoi (PWP) on ff.net. Woohoo. Oh, OOC by the way.

XOXO

~The lovely Julian Sidhe.

****

Just One Night.

__

By: Julian Sidhe.

Crim leant back against the cliff face, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. _/I'm exhausted…/_ He thought, not noticing someone creeping up behind him.

"_Boing_!" The person exclaimed, hanging his face down over Crim's, holding onto his shoulders.

His golden eyes shot open to reveal a grinning face framed by emerald hair.

"Sora? What _are_ you doing?" He asked flatly as the face disappeared upwards and the loner jumped down in front of him with a 'poit'. 

"Aww, what's _wrong_, Crim? You look so…_grim._" He giggled at his rhyme and the ex-Crimson Knight rolled his eyes. 

"If you don't _mind_…I'd like to be _alone_." He said as Sora put his hands on his hips and pouted.

"Why? What happened, Crim-y-kun.." 

Crim rolled his eyes again, "Nothing _happened_, I just had a long day, is all."

"_Ehhhh!_ Try again. You look positively _desolate…_" The player killer cooed as the other looked away.

Lady Subaru _had_ been on his mind… He kicked himself over and over again for becoming so enamored with someone online--a teenager, no less…but he couldn't help it.

"Do you know what _I_ think?" Sora said as he looked back up with a perplexed expression. "_I_ think you just need to get laid."  
"W-_what?"_

"Hm? It's a great way to relieve stress….So…? How about it?" Sora knelt in between his legs and put their faces close.

"Idiot. In case you didn't notice, we're _online_--"  
"Crim….can you feel this…?" He asked, gently brushing his fingers down Crim's cheek and string neck. 

He shivered both Online and Offline. 

"Yes….but it doesn't matter, I'm not gay."  
Sora snorted loudly. "_So_? You don't _have _to be _gay _to have sex with a _man_, you know." he said slipping his hand across his bare chest. 

Crim gasped behind the terminal. It felt almost like being touched by a ghost (or what he'd liken it to) and it almost tickled. [2.]

"_Sooo_? What do you say? We can meet offline again…" Sora whispered in his ear, sending more tingles through him.

He wasn't going to deny it, he'd met Sora offline a few times with BT to gather information and Sora wasn't exactly anything to frown at. He thought it was even funny that he had green hair in real life, too. He weighed his options and sighed. /_Maybe it _isn't_ such a bad idea…/_

"Well…"  
"_Hmmmm_?" 

"All right, but bring condoms."

"No problem!" Sora giggled and stood.

"Do you remember where I live?"  
"Un, have the address on a sticky note right here on my monitor. See you in 45 minutes?"  
"…Okay."  
"Till then," He grinned and blew a kiss then logged off.

__

/What am I getting myself into…?/

Crim logged off and stared at the now black screen. He sighed and ran a hand through his black hair that wasn't spiked up like Crim's but hung down in his eyes, ending just above his ears. His real name was Yukino Kyosuke as it stated on his business card that was strewn carelessly on the neatly cluttered desk. 

All in all, Kyo's apartment was pretty tidy. He checked around for any mess, then hopped in the shower. Kyosuke put on a pair of clean jeans and a white t-shirt and sat down on the bed. _/Am I sure I want to do this…? It's not like it's going to help me _forget_ Subaru…for _long_ anyway…/_

He heard the doorbell ring and he got up and answered it.

Sora stood there with a hand on his hip, leaning against the doorframe. In real life, he was medium height (whereas Kyo was on the tall side) and was skinny but with a little muscle definition in the arms. He wore a pair of green plaid bondage pants, a Dir en Grey t-shirt and a black jacket with a backpack over his shoulder. His almost neon-green hair stuck out carelessly styled and looked a little damp.

"It was drizzling." He said when he noticed Kyo staring.  
"Oh."  
The eccentric young man smiled and raised both hands to his cheeks. "Mmm…you really do have golden eyes…" He said quietly, leaning up to kiss him as Kyo pulled away a little. "You were wearing sunglasses last time, you know."

"And weren't your eyes a different colour?"

"Contacts." He said as he pointed to his eyes that were a hazel-y brown colour. Kyo invited him in and shut the door. "Well?" He said as Kyo narrowed his eyes.

"How old are you?"  
"Hm? 20." He said, then noted his look and pouted. "_What?_ You don't believe me? I'm just scrawny is all…" He took out his wallet and flashed his license. 

"I do." He said, observing that his name was as he remembered; Akaki Shinya. 

"Wow…" Shinya/Sora murmured, spinning around once. "You've got such a nice place."

"I work hard for it--"  
"What? And are you implying that I don't work hard for my teeny, tiny, little Apaato?" He pouted, giving puppy dog eyes. 

"Do you even work?" He couldn't help asking.

"I work very hard for me and my kitten, Kaoru, I'll have you know." He grinned. "I'm an artist, an extremely starving artist."

"Why don't you get a _real _job then?"  
"Because, I enjoy it, and it's one of the only things I can concentrate on long enough to care about. Imagine me having a 'real' job…a salesman, a clerk, a lawyer, gosh, even a cash-register worker at McDonalds…" He flicked his tongue over a ring that went through his lip--Kyo spotted a stud in his nose as well. "Anyway, I came here to get fucked, not have me and my kitty's lifestyle picked apart."  
Kyosuke couldn't help but blush, making Shinya grin.

"You really are cute, you know that?" He stated, cupping his face gently and placing a few light kisses on his parted lower lip. He sensed Kyo swallow hard and his breathing quicken.

__

/What the hell am I doing?/ He wondered, feeling his pants tighten slightly as Shinya kissed along his strong jaw. _/I really shouldn't be doing this…but…it feels….uhn….good…I really hope I'm not going to be admitting anything about myself in the morning…/_

"Yoo-hoo? Space Cadet? Earth and Shinya-Sora-kun request some of your participation." He said with a grin, slowly dragging his fingers down his firm stomach. "I might as well go home and masturbate if you're going to just stand there."  
Again, Kyo blushed shyly. 

"Sorry….I was just thinking…" 

The green haired artist sighed and gently stroked his cheek again. "You know, if you really don't want to do this, just tell me to stop--"  
"Funny, that sounds odd coming from you, knowing your online persona…"  
"Crim…._Kyo_…the world…the world to me is….is a place where I can be what I want…what I can't…what I want to be in real life…and…besides _someone_ has to be the bad guy. You want to be the honorable hero, and I want to be the fiendish, cynical villain."  
"But--"  
"I can see why BT likes you."  
"Huh? Why?"  
"Because, you really _are_ a good guy."  
A guilty look appeared on Kyo's face. "Would a good guy be in a position like this?"  
"Of _course_! Don't you read Yaoi Doujinshi?" He asked as Kyo smiled sheepishly.

"Of course not."  
"Yeah, yeah, Mr. Hero, I'll leave that closet fetish alone--"  
"It's not a--"  
"You really need to loosen up…"

"Huh?"

"You need to calm down some, relax, take it easy, lighten up…" he said, sliding his hands over his firm chest and shoulders. His lips formed a cute little 'o'. "Gosh….Crim's character design really doesn't lie….kirei na karada…"  
"Ahm, thanks."

"I'd love to draw you one time, by the way."  
Kyo decided to take his advice and grinned. "Would that be nude or clothed?"  
Shinya laughed and stood on his Tippy toes. "I'd have to check out the goods, first," he said in a somewhat husky voice. "C'mon, Kyo…I can't wait _that _much longer…."

The taller man nodded and after a few seconds, kissed him.

__

/It's different than kissing a woman,/ He noted as Shinya parted his lips and he slid his tongue into the younger man's mouth. _/Women are sweet and completely different…it's like….dark chocolate, Shinya, compared to a Jolly Rancher, a woman….I…I _like _it…/_ He thought, wrapping his arms around Shinya's skinny width. He took notice of all the tastes in his mouth…wintergreen chewing gum…cigarettes…metal from the lip ring he was abusing. _/I wonder if it hurts…/_ He thought as he sucked on his lower lip, tracing the metal loop with his tongue. 

The green haired man pulled a way a little, in need of air, moaning softly as Kyo's lips tugged gently at his pierced earlobe. 

"Uhn…." he groaned as he was pressed even closer against his sculpted body, feeling his erection against his hip, becoming fully aware of his own.

"Bedroom…" Kyo mumbled, still nibbling on his earlobe.

Shinya took a few fumbled steps back, trusting Kyo to not direct him into a wall or coffee table. He pinned Shinya up against the door and moved from his ear to his neck.

"Shinya…" He moaned, suckling on a bit of flesh. "I'd like some participation…" he teased as the other nipped the tip of his ear.

"Enjoying and spacing out are two entirely different things, anata. But…if you want _participation_, oh, you'll get participation…" His hand located and turned the doorknob, and he stumbled backwards, freeing himself of Kyo. "Bed," he said, pointing to it.

"Why, yes it is."  
Shinya did a combination smirk/frown, "Don't be a wiseass."  
Kyo grinned and began to unbuckle his pants. "Uh-uh-uh…I don't think so, Mr. Hero, I'm calling the shots, now. Put 'em back on."

Pouting, he did and lay down as commanded.

Shinya rummaged through his backpack which he'd dropped on the floor. He walked over and dripped a handful of condoms on the bed and crawled atop Kyo, making sure to not touch either of their arousals. 

"Are all those for us?" He asked, all previous shyness gone--functioning on pure, unadulterated lust. He gently trailed a hand over Shinya's bum and tugged on the straps that crisscrossed in the back. 

"Un." He grinned and took the exploring hand and pinned it underneath him, along with the other. "Now, stop trying to reverse the roles, I'm the bad guy that gets to seduce the hero."  
"I'm _already _seduced…"  
Shinya sat back and laughed. "Gosh, what kind of women do you fuck--"  
"Not enough, obviously."  
"You're so cute…" He grinned, stroking his throat. "Do you even believe in foreplay?"  
"Not overly, I guess…"  
"Well then, you've been missing half the fun. Don't worry, Shinya-kun will teach you, prepare to be dazzled." He said, kissing him on the lips.

"Yes, _sir_."

Shinya started on Kyo's bottom lip, sucking lazily, trying to avoid the tongue that kept poking out, looking for attention. Gently, he caught the tip between his teeth and pulled it into his mouth without resistance. Kyo almost whimpered when Shinya pulled his head back, abandoning his tongue, but quickly stopped when his chin was tilted up and soft pierced lips began to work at his throat, moving down, his fingers tugging gently against the neck of the white t-shirt to kiss at his collarbones. Slowly he sat back again. Gradually, he removed his jacket and put it on the side of the big bed. Then he inched the hem of the black t-shirt up and gave him small glimpses of new flesh as he raised it up. He lifted his arms over his head and pulled the t-shirt up all the way and off, tossing it carelessly away.

Kyo moaned louder as he stared at his chest…nice shoulders…pierced nipple…flat abs…pierced bellybutton…

"Do you like that?" He murmured as Kyo purred in agreement and raised his head to kiss his pierced nipple gently. Shinya leaned his head back and groaned, sliding his hands into his dark hair.

The businessman smiled around the nipple he was teasing and tried to take control, but Shinya pushed him back. 

"Uh-uh-uh, I'm not done yet, baby…" he whispered, taking off his white t-shirt.

He leant down and licked Kyo's hard, tan nipple then blew gently on the bud of flesh. Kyo moaned and tried to inch into Shinya again. The artist used the tip of his tongue to circle the flesh again, nibbling gently. He grinned, watching his partner's bliss showing all over his face as he transferred to the other one. He slowly began to stroke down his chest, rubbing his muscles. Shinya moved himself down between Kyo's legs and quickly darted his tongue into his navel issuing louder moans. He trailed his tongue from his navel to the button of his jeans.

"Hm?" He looked up at Kyo, who was the picture of agonizing ecstasy. He pet his firm stomach teasingly as Kyo panted.

"Onegai…"  
"What do you want, baby?"  
"I want you to…"  
"Hm?"  
"Suck me….onegai….I want to come…"  
"Your wish is my command." He told him with a soft smile, finally freeing his erection and stripping him of his pants and boxers, not bothering with a tempting show. He picked up one of the condoms as he stared at his gorgeous cock. He giggled, "Oh me, oh my…" he said as Kyo gave a half-laugh half-groan.  
"Onegai…" he begged as he gently kissed him on the lips again.

"Calm down, I'm getting to it…" he sat back on his heels and carefully used his teeth to open the packet after checking the expiration date. He placed it on the tip and rolled it down. "There we go…" He said as he re-positioned himself. Kyo lazily picked up the wrapper that lay on his stomach.

"Mint flavored?" He asked with a laugh as Shinya grinned. 

"It's the number one rule."[1.] He giggled as Kyo began to laugh harder but stopped when Shinya's lips closed around the tip of his penis. He let out a piercing gasp instead, clutching the sheets tightly.

Shinya released him and picked up his head. "Man, have you like _never_ had a blowjob?" Kyo shook his head. "You really need to start dating better women.."

"O…onegai.." 

"Yeah, yeah," He said, gently fingering his balls. He slid his mouth around his minty latex sealed erection and used his tongue to stimulate him even more.

Kyo gripped at the sheets even tighter, clenching all his muscles as Shinya continued his fellatio. _/Oh god…this…is…incredible….I really can't believe I've never done this before…./_ He thought as he could feel his release draw closer.

"Shinya….I'm not going to last much longer…" He moaned as Shinya laughed, still sucking on him. He began to purr around his cock and the vibrations drove him to his much needed release.

Shinya placed a few more kisses up the shaft and one more on the tip. He sat up and caught his breath, watching Kyo in the bliss of the afterglow. He was just beginning to release his death grip on the sheets and his sculpted chest was heaving up and down. His lips were parted delicately and his long eyelashes curled attractively against his cheeks. Shinya smiled and brushed a few strands of sweaty hair from his forehead.

"Mmm….Shin-kun? That…was…..so….Ohmygod…." he panted as Shinya gently kissed him on the lips.

"You liked that?" He asked, eyeing that Kyo was still quite hard.

"Mmm…Shin-kun?" He said, finally catching his breath a little.

"Hm? Uhn…!" He groaned as Kyo's hand found his crotch, stroking his painfully ignored arousal.

"You didn't get to come…"  
"Such is life--" He started to joke as Kyo sat up slowly.

"I want to satisfy you…" he said as Shinya blinked.

"Are you sure…?"  
"Whatever you want….I'm sure that I'm not as good as you at _that_ but…"  
"Well, how about we try something a little more up your straight little alley…?" He suggested.

"What?" Kyo asked as Shinya held up one of the condom packets that wasn't a condom after all. "Vaseline?"  
"Lube, hun. You know…" He said as Kyo took the packet and the hint. "Look you don't have to--" He started but found himself flat on his back pressed beneath Kyo.

"Tell me what to do."  
"Grab my jacket? There are more of those in the inner pocket…" He said, loosening his belt and unzipping his pants, giving a sigh of relief that the pressure had subsided a little. 

Kyo picked up the jacket and found them after pulling out papers, pencils, pins, buttons, gum wrappers etc. He put on a new condom and awaited more instructions. Shinya looked up from stroking his cock and kicked his pants fully off.

"Well it's _nice_ if you stretch me a little…otherwise, I have a feeling I'm _really_ gonna feel it in the morning."

"How do I do that?"  
"Man! You really are out of touch with your queer side."  
"Shinya…"  
"Fingers, baby," he said. "Lube them, it makes it a lot easier."

Kyo coated his fingers with the contents of one packet and slipped one into his entrance. Shinya moaned quietly and told him to add another. Three fingers later, Shinya told him he was ready.

"I was going to play the big bad villain-seme all night, but….Mmm…for you…I think I can deal with being the Uke."  
"Lucky for me." Kyo said, nibbling at his neck. "Are you ready? I mean, are you sure this won't hurt you?"  
"Hunny, I'm not the virgin here… Ca mon…fuck me…Onegai."

Kyo hesitated and Shinya sighed and eased him onto his back, poising himself over his erection.

"Ready?" He nodded and he slowly lowered himself down. They both gasped when the tip of Kyo's cock found it's way past the tight ring of muscle and went fully in.

"You okay?" Kyo asked, getting lost in the sensation as he pet Shinya's hair.

"Uh-huh…I will be…" He slowly settled himself and began to gradually move up and down. As he became more accustomed to the intrusion he started to move faster.

Kyo moaned louder and pulled his fingers through his green hair, gently separating the strands held together by gel, kissing him full on the lips. He took Shinya's neglected erection in his hands and began to stroke it in time with their movement as Shinya threw his head back exposing his throat to Kyo who began to suck gently on the skin.

"Kyo….uhn….hayaku…." He breathed as Kyo brought his hips up to meet his thrusts. His hand abandoned his cock only for a moment as he changed their position so he could take control. Shinya's legs slid around his waist and hooked around his back and he was resting on the his back. Kyo thrust deeper in, hitting Shinya's spot, making him cry out.

"Fukaku!" He yelled as the Seme obeyed. "Ah! Kyo, Iku-yo!" He gasped as Kyo slammed in once more, and he saw stars and came all over Kyo's hand. 

Kyo sat back on his heels and slowly withdrew from Shinya. The artist fell back seeming practically boneless and curled up contentedly, fingers between his legs, stroking himself gently. Kyo caught his breath and disposed of the condom, and lay down beside him, draping an arm over his waist.

"Kini Itta?" Shinya asked, as Kyo nibbled at his shoulder.

"Was it good? The _best_." He told him as he pulled him closer. "You know…I think…we should do that again sometime…."

"Of course, I can teach you how to give a blowjob." He laughed. "Besides, you owe me an orgasm, baby, you had two!" Shinya teased, rolling over and kissing him on the nose. Kyo nuzzled his face into the curve of his neck and sighed happily. 

"Soo…." Shinya said about 15 minutes later. "Mo Ikkai?" He asked as Kyo laughed.

[End.]

Ps: Mo Ikkai means "Wanna do it again?" :p 

Other Japanese: 

Un: Yep, yup.

Apaato: Apartment.

-kun: friendly, affectionate term between males or females of equal status.

Yaoi:….I'd HOPE you knew, but in case you didn't Yama Nashi, Ochi Nashi, Imi Nashi or Yamero! Oshiri ga itai. (the 2nd literally tanslates to "stop, that hurts my ass!" :p) And it's sex between 2 men (or more :p) for the sake of sex. 

Doujinshi: fan comics. Hentai (porn) or otherwise.

Kirei Na Karada: You've got a hot body.

Anata: it's an affectionate form of 'you', kind of synonymous to 'darling' or the likes.

Onegai: please.

Seme: The one who gives

Uke: the one who receives

Hayaku: faster

Fukaku: deeper

Iku yo: I'm coming. (boys say 'iku yo' and girls say 'iku wa'. ^^ In Gackt's "vanilla" (live vers) he adds an extra "iku wa" to one of the lines and it's made a few people believe it's about M/M sex because uke can be deemed 'playing the woman' and he was using an female part of speech. ^^;)

Kini Itta: Was it good for you? (after sex)

And, finally,

Mo Ikkai is "Wanna do it again?"  


[1.] Ah yes, the mint flavored condom 'rule'. I was out at a gay club and at orientation they went over how to put on a condom or dental dam (a sheet of latex) and Dan was like "What's the first thing you do when you are going to use a condom?" and instead of saying "Check the expiration date", some guy said "Make sure it's mint flavored?" and it was funny, ^_^.

[2.] Okay. I might be a little off w/ the online flirting and that area but Mimiru said once that Bear's hand felt slick w/ sweat when he was pulling her up in one of the episodes so I kind of worked on that…

Hope you enjoyed. 

XOXO

~The Lovely Julian Sidhe.


End file.
